Lufian Simle
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: AU DM/HP SLASH. Just a little Romance Plot Bunnie that attacked me one night. Hope you enjoy my version of how Draco and Harry ended up together. R/R
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer:** I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Rating:** Mild R I'd say. 

**Authors Note:** My first DM/HP fic. Please tell me what you think. It's something of an AU and WIP. Not beta-ed yet, I'm not even sure it's finished yet. 

*       ~       *  Lufian Simle *       ~       *

Harry sighed happily and gently stroked the beloved hands that went around his waist. Draco squeezed him and nuzzled his neck, all without opening his eyes. 

The two of them – along with Hermione and Viktor – were having a picnic under a great oak tree that stood on the grounds in Godric's Hollow. Draco was leaning against the tree and Harry was positioned between his legs and leaning against the Slytherin's chest. They were in a half-sitting-half-lying pose, with Draco's arms around Harry and Harry sketching something in the never-ending sketchbook Hermione had given him for his 15th birthday.

He looked over to the other couple. Hermione was sitting on a blanket and was quietly reading to Viktor who had his head in her lap, and now and then she would feed him a grape. Who'd have thought that Hermione Granger would fall for the world famous Seeker Viktor Krum, and actually marry him before the last year of school was out? Not Harry, that's for sure. Then, of course, there were a lot of things that had happened that no one could have predicted. 

"What are you thinking of, love?" the arms around him tightened and brought him even closer to Draco if that was possible. 

"Everything that happened 'till now." Harry replied, picked up the sketchbook and turned to the first page. It showed the Dursleys and Harry playing cards. It was more cartoon-y, something of a Disney-style, but very well drawn. "I think that was the weirdest summer ever." 

"How so?" Draco asked.

"The Dursleys were actually nice to me."

The blonde Slytherin scoffed. "I'll have to pay a visit soon to these Dursleys." He leaned his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry turned and kissed his cheek. "Calm down Draco, they haven't treated me badly."

"Says the boy who lived ten years in a cupboard under the stairs, ate nothing but scraps and had to go around in bits of old elephant skin. No wonder you're so small." He expertly ducked Harry's playful swipe. 

"Just remember that the most dangerous poisons often come in the smallest packages." The Gryffindor sulked.

"That's what you said to Nott right before you gave him the trashing of a lifetime, no?" the grey eyes twinkled merrily at the memory. 

"Well, the guy _did_ deserve it," Harry countered. "First he made fun of my height, then my looks, my friends, my grades, my family, and at then end of that he _asked me out_! Can you believe the nerve of that bastard?"

"So that's what ticked you off, I'd been wondering about that." The amusement in his lovers voice made the Gryffindor pout, sticking his lower lip out and turning away from Draco in mock-hurt. Draco rolled his eyes fondly and started to tickle the smaller boy, who yelped in surprise before laughing and trying to get out of the Slytherin's arms. Draco kept on going until tears ran down Harry's cheeks then stopped for a minute to allow Harry to get his breath back, before starting up again. "Give?" 

"Ne- neve-" Draco tickled him even more. "A- alright! I g- give!" Draco smirked and kissed his already breathless boyfriend. "I hate it when you do that." Harry mumbled and leaned back onto Draco's chest. The Slytherin just smirked even more. 

"Really you two." Both looked up at Hermione at the same time, lifted the same eyebrow and put a questioning look on their face. The young woman sighed but smiled fondly. "You're completely impossible." Viktor chuckled and from his position winked at the two twenty-year-old males. 

"But you love us." Harry replied, grinning from ear to ear. "And lets not even get onto the subject of your and Viktor's relationship."

"Now I know you've spent too much time with Malfoy, you even sound like him!" 

"And that's a bad thing?" Draco asked nonchalantly while playing with the golden ring on Harry's ring-finger. "Personally I wouldn't mind having a copy of me around. Then he could go to work and all that, while I would be doing wicked things to Harry at home." He licked a trail down the Gryffindor's neck for emphasis. 

Harry whimpered, Hermione blushed and Viktor chuckled. The Bulgarian Seeker sat up and easily lifted his wife onto his lap and promptly licked _her_ neck after pushing the hair out of the way. The girl shrieked in surprise while the other three chuckled – or, as with Draco, smirked in amusement. 

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione grumbled fighting hard to keep a smile off her face. However, a second later her husband had her occupied with a thorough and passionate snog, and she forgot everything. 

"You know, that's not a bad idea." Draco said and nodded towards the smooching couple. "Up for some?" he asked. 

Harry smiled; this was one of the things he loved most about Draco, he always, or most of the time, asked Harry if he was up to this or that. Other people Harry knew had always tried to control him. He scowled as one particular person came to mind. Draco saw this and at once began to massage that smaller man's shoulders, just the way Harry had taught him. Soon Harry relaxed into the touch and leaned against Draco again. His mind went back to the end of the summer before their seventh and last year at Hogwarts. 

*                        *                       *

Harry entered the Leaky Cauldron with Sirius and Remus. Harry and Sirius were laughing, while Remus was chuckling quietly. Sirius had been freed when Dumbledore had managed to catch a certain Peter Pettigrew right after Harry had blasted Voldemort to the seventh hell that same summer. The Dark Lord's reign had been one of the shortest in history, not that anyone had time to celebrate that fact. There were still Death Eaters running around, and they were wrecking more havoc on the Wizarding World than Voldemort ever had. However, Ministries of Magic around the world had joined their forces and were cooperating about capturing the Death Eaters and any other Dark wizards or witches they might come across. 

The trio went straight through the pub and into the backyard. Remus took out his wand and tapped the right bricks. Soon enough the entrance to Diagon Alley was open to them and they were run over by a bushy-haired, squealing young witch. 

"Harry! Remus! Sirius!" Hermione said while she hugged them. "It's wonderful to see you guys again! How've you been?"

"We're fine Herm." Harry replied. "You look radiating." He added. "What's the big news?"

The girl blushed. "Well, first of all I am Head Girl this year."

"Not surprising." Sirius commented.

"And second," she took a deep breath and showed them her hand. A thin golden ring with a single, small ruby as the only decoration occupied her ring-finger. "I got engaged!" she squealed again. Harry stared at the ring for a second then laughed and squealed right along with her. 

"That's wonderful Herm! I assume Viktor's here as well?" Remus asked and watched Harry and Hermione fret over the ring. 

"Oh, that's right! He's waiting for us at Florean Fortescue's so come on!" she grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him along. 

Harry smiled as he spotted the Bulgarian Seeker. Viktor Krum had invited Hermione to Bulgaria in the summer after their fourth year, but her parents hadn't allowed her to go. Instead they had invited Viktor to visit _them_, and he did. After that summer he and Hermione had been going steady for two years. It was needless to say that Hermione was envied by thousands of hopeful girls all over the world. 

The broad-shouldered man stood up and greeted them when they arrived, then sat down again and pulled Hermione onto his lap. The newest Head Girl blushed furiously, but leaned into her lover. 

"How have you all been?" Viktor asked. The Bulgarian accent was almost gone. Spending two years and three summers with Hermione and her folks would do that to you. 

"Couldn't have been better if you take away the Death Eater-factor." Sirius grinned. "Anyone up for ice?"

"Vanilla." Harry piped up at once.

"Chocolate." Said Remus.

"Strawberry." 

"The same." 

"Great, I'll be back in a minute." The Animagus stood up and disappeared into the back of the parlour. 

"So, Harry, Hermione tells me you're quite the artist," Viktor began. "May I see some of your drawings?" Harry shrugged and took up the sketchbook which he always carried around with him these days. "These are really good! If you still like to draw by the end of the year, I think I can get you a job."  
  


"As what?" Harry asked eagerly. Beside Quidditch, drawing was his passion and he wouldn't mind having it as a job. 

"You know, someone who draws covers for Muggle fantasy novels, perhaps as a cartoonist. I'll have to check it out first."

"You think you could do that?"

"Of course. Being popular has it's advantages. I've a couple of acquaintances here and there, and I'll see if they can't hook you up."

"That'd be great!" the Gryffindor exclaimed. 

Viktor smiled. "It'll be my pleasure." 

"Honey I'm hoooooooooome!!!!" Sirius crowed and put down the tray with ice-creams. "Vanilla for Harry. Chocolate for Remus. Strawberry for you two lovebirds. And a big, big one for me with Bertie Botts Every Flavour!" he announced this with great flourish and handed them their respective ice-creams. 

"Mmmmmmm." Harry savoured the taste as long as possible on his tongue, but soon had to hurry up as the ice-cream started to melt in the frying sun. "Oi!" he glared nearly cross-eyed at the ice-cream which had ended up on the tip of his nose. "How I manage to do that is beyond me." He muttered as he picked up a napkin and wiped it off. 

"I may not know _how_ you do it, but I do know that it's cute!" Hermione giggled. "If you ever went out on a date you should use that trick. That'd definitely make the guy fall for you even more, or melt if it were a Hufflepuff. What?" she asked after noticing the way Harry was looking at her. 

"You're giving me dating tips?" she nodded. "Why in heavens name would I need them?"

"Well, you don't exactly have that much experience." 

"I do too!"

"Name one!"

"Last year Ernie Macmillan from Hufflepuff."

"Both of you were too shy to do anything but just sit there and talk about school stuff. Not even a kiss."

"Terry Boot also last year."

"One kiss and you were terrified. I had to practically drag you to breakfast the next day."

"Um… Oscar Veroux at the end of last year. Hah! Beat that one!"

"He tried to take over your life, tried to order you around and tried to grope you all the time. In the end you hexed him into the next ice age. Need I say more?"

"I'm beginning to sense a pattern in the men I date." Harry mumbled his head resting in his hands. 

Sirius patted him comfortingly. "There, there Harry. You'll find someone this year, I promise you that, or else I'll put you up for a blind date with a couple of guys I know. Bikers all of 'em, but really big softies once you get past the tattoos and the bondage-thingy. Nothing to worry about."

The other four stared at Sirius as if he had grown another head. 

"I am so dead!" Harry groaned. 

"No, what we need to do is find you a nice young man." Hermione said in her business tone. "Gay or bi, preferably with some sexual experience, rich, handsome, smart and with no weird… fantasies." She glared at the Animagus.

"Um, guys, could we please change the subject? I really don't like the way this is heading."

"Sure! How about Seamus? I mean he'll do anything that walks, and he's your friend, and-" Viktor quickly put a hand over his fiancées mouth and smiled apologetically at a very embarrassed Harry. 

"Sorry Harry, but you know how she gets." Hermoine glared at him and Viktor winced. Yep, he was sleeping on the couch tonight. 

"I have an idea. You guys sit here and discuss whatever fantasies you want, and I'll go get my school stuff. Sounds alright? Great!" Harry bolted from the table before anyone had time to reply. Damn, those people were sick! Bikers and bondage?! Eeeeewwww!!!! Harry shuddered and entered Flourish and Blotts. Gods, how was he supposed to survive his last year at school with Hermione trying to set him up? He could just see the headlines now. '_Defeater of Voldemort Embarrassed to Death_' or '_Line up for a Date with Harry Potter_'. 

Harry kept muttering to himself while he picked up all the books he was going to need for this year, and then some. He was on his way to the front to pay for the books when he walked straight into a couple of young men. His books went falling to the floor, and Harry wouldn't have been far behind hadn't it been for the strong hand that grabbed his wrist and held him up. 

"I am so sorry." The Gryffindor began and bowed down to pick up his books. "I wasn't look-" he looked up and gaped. "Malfoy?!" 

The blonde Slytherin blinked. "Potter?" 

He nodded warily and took in the other's appearance. Tall, well muscled, strong shoulders, lean, short silver-blond hair hanging around his face; pale skin, and the same piercing storm-grey eyes. Still, there was something different about Malfoy. Harry turned to the other boy. Lewis Nott, if he remembered correctly. Almost as tall as Malfoy, more bulky, and… drooling. Harry shook his head and picked up the last book, before he pushed past the two Slytherins. 

"Excuse me." He muttered. He could feel Malfoy's eyes on him while he paid for the books and all the way until he left the shop. This day really couldn't get any worse. 

Back in the shop Draco and Nott were still staring the way the Gryffindor had disappeared. 

"Damn, but Potter has changed." Draco said, he looked over at his companion. Nott's mouth hung open and he was drooling, a faraway look in his eyes. Draco rolled his eyes and closed the open mouth with two fingers, but he had to admit that Potter was looking good. Black hair that reached his shoulder-blades pulled back in a ponytail, wide impossibly green eyes behind the new golden-rimmed glasses, full lips; lean body, but clearly not much physical strength, elegant hands with long fingers, long legs and honey coloured skin. He was four inches shorter than Draco who was 6'3". Potter was a walking fantasy. And it looked like Nott agreed, though Draco highly doubted that drooling on the object of your affection was the right way to win said persons heart.

Draco smirked. He was definitely keeping an eye at Potter this year. 

- - - - - - - - 

"And don't forget to owl us!" Sirius yelled as the Hogwarts express pulled out of the station.

"Of course we won't! Bye!" Harry waved to his godfather and Remus until they rounded a bend and the station couldn't be seen anymore. He sighed and sat down in his seat. Hermione and Viktor were sitting opposite him, while Ginny Weasley was sitting beside him. Luckily she had gotten over her crush on him somewhere in her fifth year and had cast her eyes upon Colin Creevey instead. 

"So, how was your summer?" Hermione asked the redhead. 

"Um, pretty quiet actually. Fred and George are too involved with their store to do much pranking, Percy and father are working the skin off their backs trying to figure out where the rest of the Death Eaters are. Mum's still sad after what happened with Ron. I just cannot believe that he would do something like that!"

Harry put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Ron had joined the Death Eaters at the end of fifth year and no one had heard from him since. No one could figure out why he went over to the Dark Side, but the Weasley family still loved him with all their hearts. Harry had a feeling that Ron was trying to prove himself to the world and that he had done it out of jealousy. 

"What about Bill and Charlie?" Viktor asked to lighten up the mood. He was going to be the taking over as Flying instructor. Madame Hooch had decided that she wanted a year-long holiday, and Dumbledore had asked the Bulgarian Seeker to step in. He had also mentioned something about asking another friend to help Viktor with the classes. 

"Oh, that's right! Bill and Fleur are having a baby, it's due around Christmas!" Ginny squealed. 

"Really?! That's wonderful!" Hermione jumped up and hugged the smaller girl. "You'll be an aunt soon!" 

After these news neither Harry nor Viktor could get the girls attention as they chatted about babies and other girly stuff. The two males smiled in amusement and Harry moved over to Viktor's side of the compartment. He took out his sketchbook and started to draw the two girls. Viktor watched him for a while, but then decided to take a stroll around the train and track down the food cart.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny looked up when Viktor came running back in. The Seeker was completely out of breath.

"Calm down, sit down and tell us about it." Hermione ordered. 

"Mal… Malfoy's…"

"Yes, Malfoy's what?"

"H… Head Boy!" 

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I heard him in one of the other compartments. He's coming this way looking for the Head Girl. There's supposed to be a meeting in the Prefect's compartment." 

"I have to work with that prick?!"

"We're _sooooo_ dead!"

"Bye, bye House points, hello detentions for the rest of the year." Harry groaned. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." Malfoy's voice came from the door. The four people in the compartment looked up and glared at the smirking, blonde Slytherin. "Not unless you piss me off, so you better be nice this year Potter." Then he turned to Hermione. "Come along Granger, there's a meeting in the Prefect compartment."

"Why is there a meeting? Going to talk about your beauty-sleep?" 

"Funny, but no. Dumbledore wanted to give us some special announcements."

"Dumbledore's here?"

"Yes, Weasley, he is." Malfoy turned and stalked out. Harry looked at Hermoine and she nodded before following the tall boy out and closing the door after her. She would tell them what all this was about when she got back. 

Harry took up his sketchbook again and began to draw. At first it looked like a balloon with a smaller balloon hanging off one end, but by the time Hermione came back it had turned into a dragon (A/N: the kind of dragon from _Dragonheart_). Harry was just beginning on it's tail when the Head Girl stormed into the compartment and closed the door after her. She looked torn between being angry or worried. 

"What's up love?" Viktor asked and pulled her onto his lap. 

"Malfoy's an arse, that's for sure."

"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry looked up from the drawing. 

Hermione sighed. "He wants us – Head Girl/Boy and the Prefects – to figure out something to keep the younger years happy. You know, something like a ball. He's employing Fred and George as well. Said we needed to have fun and forget the Death Eaters running around, at least for a while." She looked pleadingly at Harry, Ginny and Viktor. "Please help me with this!"

"Of course we'll help!" Ginny said. "This is supposed to be secret, right?" Hermione agreed. "Right, some of my Ravenclaws friends will be able to help us. They're trustworthy. And even some from Hufflepuff. And of course some other Gryffindors."

"And don't forget Dobby and the other House Elves." Harry added. "See, this won't be as difficult as you thought." 

"Yes, well, there's one catch."

"And that is?"

"Everything we come up with must be sanctioned by the Head Boy."

"What Malfoy doesn't know won't hurt him." Harry said. "We'll just tell the teachers he approved it. No, in fact, we'll go straight to Dumbledore once we come up with something. Then we can skip Malfoy altogether."

"Harry, allow me to say that you're brilliant!" Ginny hugged him. "And what's more, Malfoy will be completely pissed off about this!"

"How about we hold weekly meetings in the room under the griffin statue on the sixth floor?" Viktor suggested. 

"Yeah, and you can choose the password as well and no one but the chosen ones – excuse the corny name – can get in!" Ginny was literally jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm off to see who's willing to help us. I'll be back before we reach Hogwarts!" with that she was out the door like a shot. 

"Did any of you give her Hyperactive Hares while I was gone?" Hermione asked and looked at both Harry and Viktor. 

"The food cart hasn't even been here yet," Harry pointed out. "How could we give her Hares if we don't have them? Besides, you know as well as I that Ginny always gets like this when there's a project to be done." 

Hermione still looked a bit suspicious so Viktor kissed her. One kiss led to another and in the end it was a full snog. Harry rolled his eyes fondly, picked up his sketchbook and pencils and left the compartment. He walked to the end of the train and sat down at the very end of the last wagon and looked out through the doors. He intended to finish the dragon-drawing before they reached Hogwarts. 

"Clip, clip here and clip, clip there; manicure the lions claws; that's the way we do the things; in the wonderful land of Oz." He hummed. He didn't know the exact words, but they were close enough. The Dursleys had borrowed the movie _The Wizard of Oz_ at Sirius' insistence. The Animagus, it turned out, was a great fan of said move and wanted his Godson to watch it as well. The rest of the summer Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Harry and Remus had tried to avoid Sirius as he was always singing a song from the move horribly off-key.  

Harry was startled out of his concentration when a hand suddenly yanked the sketchbook out of his hands and lap. 

"What the hell!?!" he looked around and found Malfoy standing there and looking through the book. "Malfoy, give me back my book!"

"In a moment Potter," he continued leafing through it. 

"Not in a moment, _now_!" Harry tried to grab it, but the Slytherin held it up and out of Harry's reach. "Give. It. Back!" Harry desperately tried to get a hold of it, but it was too high. 

Draco smirked. "Sucks to be short, doesn't it Potter?" he liked having Harry this close to him. The Gryffindor was currently trying to pull down his arm. "Now, now Potter, I just wanted to look through it."

"Ever heard of manners, Malfoy? You could've asked first. Now give it back!" 

"Would you have allowed me to see it if I asked?"

"Depends on how you asked." Harry was standing on tiptoes. Just a few more centimetres!

"Then may I be allowed to look through it?" 

"No." 

"You're no fun Potter," the Slytherin smirked. "But have it your way." He handed the book back to Harry but didn't leave. "What was that song you were humming? Land of Oz or something?" 

"It's from a Muggle movie." Harry replied and sat back down in the chair. "Now beat it." 

"No, I think I'll stay here. Such a lovely view and all." Draco looked at Harry when he said this, but the Gryffindor was oblivious to this as he had gone back to drawing. However, he did snort and muttered something about stupid slithering Slytherin snakes. 

"Is there something you want Malfoy?" Harry asked after a while.

"Yes actually, there is. Dumbledore wants to start up the Duelling Club again, and he wants me to run it. I can't do it alone with all the new responsibility I have as Head Boy and with the NEWT's as well. So I'm asking you to… help… me as co-instructor."

"The two of us? Work together?"

"Dumbledore suggested a temporary truce between us."

"Why me?"

"Potter, are you really that dense? You're the one who hexed the Dark Lord to the seventh hell. Need I say more?" the Slytherin offered his hand. "So, what's it going be?"

Harry looked at the hand then at the other boy's face. It was emotionless. Malfoy was right. Even if he wasn't physically strong, he was a very powerful wizard – and he was one of the best duellers in the school, even Snape had admitted that. 

Harry pondered the proposition for another while, then sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." He muttered and took Malfoy's hand. The hand was warm, bigger than his and strong. Harry guessed that Malfoy must've had some training in the martial arts. 

"You know where the Head Boy's common room is?" Draco asked still holding Harry's hand in his. Harry nodded. "Good. Come at Saturday after lunch, and we'll see what we can come up with." Still he didn't let go of Harry's hand. 

The Gryffindor nodded and slowly extracted his hand from Malfoy's strong grip. "I'll be there." The Slytherin nodded as well.

Draco opened his mouth to say something when a shout from down the corridor made them both jump. "Harry!"

Harry looked towards the sound and found Oliver Wood running towards him. "Oliver?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to teach Flying lessons with Krum." The broad-shouldered ex-Gryffindor looked Harry up and down and Draco felt a fierce jealousy well up in him. "You've grown Harry, in more than one way!" 

Harry blushed. "Um, thanks, I guess. You don't look too bad yourself."

Oliver grinned and turned to Draco. "And who're you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"_Malfoy_?!"

"The very same." Draco smirked at Wood's surprised expression. He and the former Gryffindor were about the same height. Then he turned to the green-eyed beauty beside them. "I'll see you soon enough, Potter, and don't forget our meeting on Saturday." He nodded to Harry, glared at Wood and left. 

Oliver glared after the retreating Slytherin then he turned back to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders. "So, what have you been up to since I left, hmm?" 

Harry laughed and started to tell his old Quidditch captain of their adventures. 

*                    *                     *

"Hmmm, yes, I remember those days." Draco muttered into Harry's hair. 

"Do you remember what happened next?"

"Except school and the Duelling club?"

"Mmhm."

"No."

"Oh, I think you do." Harry chuckled. "It's quite hard to forget something like that."

"No, it's not." Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at his beloved Harry. "_Obli_-" Harry kissed him and he melted. "You've spent too much time with us Slytherins, haven't you?" he asked when they parted. Harry just smiled, took his wand and put it back into his pocket. 

"I thought that was quite the experience." Harry said smugly. "Seeing you coloured bright pink from head to toe-"

"Was embarrassing." Draco cut him off. "Come to think of it, I still haven't taken revenge on the Weasley twins for that." 

"Well, at least the rest of the school had fun. Colin's pictures circulated for weeks." 

"Yes, indeed they did, and then I smashed his camera. One of my greater triumphs even if I say so myself." 

"And what was _the_ greatest triumph?" Harry asked coyly. 

Draco pretended to think over it. "Hmm, well, there was that-" the Gryffindor elbowed him and he chuckled. "Alright, alright, you know it's you." He hugged Harry even closer. 

*                   *                  *

After a rocky start with the Duelling club, Harry and Draco managed to work together. They could now and then be seen in the corridors chatting quietly about duelling, Quidditch, the Death Eater hunting and other things. Viktor and Oliver were very well liked by the first years, and everything generally went well. Though no one had managed to think of something to cheer up the lower years. That is, until one very boring History of Magic class.

Draco was watching Harry throughout the entire class, but the Gryffindor was once again sketching something. Binns was droning on and on about how Muggles had nearly discovered the magical world some twenty years ago. 

"Muggles," Harry muttered. "Muggles… Muggles…? _Muggles_! Herm! That's it!" Harry had turned to Granger and began whispering quickly. Draco couldn't hear what he said, but by Granger's look which went from disapproving to doubting to happy he could guess that it was something big. When the class was over the two of them were still talking quietly together.

Over the week Draco spotted them talking with different members from different Houses. He even saw Harry talking with Snape, and Snape actually smiled! McGonagall had agreed to whatever they had planned almost immediately, as had Dumbledore. Krum was helping as well, disappearing after breakfast and returning right before dinner on several occasions, carrying big boxes or many heavily loaded bags. In the end even the Weasley twins made a permanent appearance at the castle, and Potter and Granger were smack in the middle of it. 

One day he overheard Granger and Harry talking together in a corridor. 

"When is the last shipment coming in?" Granger asked.

"Tonight," Potter replied. "Dobby's delivering it to me at two a.m."

"I suppose you'll be going to the kitchens then?" Harry must've nodded. "Alright, but take your Invisibility Cloak with you. You know that Filch and Peeves have a personal vendetta against you, and I am not covering for you any more."

"I can't take it Herm, the package is too big. In fact, I'll be surprised if I manage to get it to your rooms without damaging something." 

Draco grinned. Finally he was going to see what these two were up to. All he had to do was follow Harry tonight. It would be a walk in the park.

- - - - - - - - 

A walk in the park indeed. Potter was damn good at hiding in the shadows, and he used several secret passages that Draco had had no idea existed. Good thing he knew exactly where the Gryffindor was headed, or he'd have trouble finding him again. 

By the time the blonde Slytherin reached the corridor with the painting of the bowl of fruit, Harry was there already talking to a House Elf. A long, round something wrapped in black cloth was leaned against the wall beside him.

"Thanks for the help Dobby." Potter said.

"I is glad to be of service to Mr Harry Potter sir," the creature bowed. 

"Couldn't have done it without you," the Gryffindor picked up the black thing. He seemed to have trouble balancing it. 

"Is Mr Harry Potter sir needing help?" the House Elf asked.

"No, no, I'll be fine. It's just a bit heavy, is all. And Seamus is supposed to meet me in the Entrance Hall and help me. Bye Dobby."

"Bye Mr Harry Potter sir!" the door to the kitchen closed.   

Draco watched in amusement as Harry tried to carry the long thing; it looked heavy and the Gryffindor was having trouble balancing it. The Slytherin stepped out of the shadows when smaller boy came closer, and caused Harry to jump in surprise and drop his load. 

"Well, well, well, Potter, what do we have here?" he uncovered whatever it was that Harry had been carrying. Several, thin, long sticks appeared. "What are you going to do with these?"

"Um, nothing?"

Draco glared. "Don't try to mess with me Potter, I know that something's going on. I'll ask again, what are these sticks for?"

"One of Hermione's personal projects. You know how she gets."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're a terrible liar?" Draco stalked towards the nervous, retreating Gryffindor. "For the last time: what are those sticks for?" 

Harry's back met the cold stone wall and he gulped. He was so dead. Well, there was one last thing he could attempt. If he could get to the Entrance Hall then he could get Seamus help. "Oh my! Would you look at the time!" he ran. Or tried to. He hadn't taken more than a couple of steps before a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into Malfoy's chest. 

The Slytherin twisted his arm behind his back and Harry hissed profanities in Parseltongue. "And where do you think you're going?" 

"To the kitchen?" Harry suggested and tried to wriggle free. His arm got twisted even more for his efforts. "Dumbledore?" 

"No, I was thinking more towards Snape." Draco smirked. "Even if he's in on this… scheme of yours, he doesn't like people out of bed after hours."  
  


"If you hand me over to him, Malfoy, you'll never get to know what those sticks are for." Harry hissed.

"Keep talking." Draco was intrigued. Did Potter want to trade? How Slytherin of him. He still had a good hold of the smaller boy's wrist, but allowed the Gryffindor to turn around.

"I tell you what we're up to and you let me go and don't tell a teacher." Even in the dark corridor Harry's eyes shone. 

"You've got a deal." He said after a while.

"We're making kites." 

"Kites?"

"Muggle toy, very fun; now can you let go of me?" Harry struggled.   

"Nu-uh, Potter. What are you going to use these… kites for?"

"To cheer up the lower years. Malfoy, let go of me!" 

"And when can I expect this to happen?"

"Soon enough, we're almost finished." Finally Draco let him go. Harry rubbed his wrist. "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Harry wrapped the black cloth around the sticks again and made sure that nothing would fall out, then he lifted the bundle and nearly lost it again as someone wrapped their arms around his waist from behind. 

"Here, let me help you with that." Oliver's voice came from somewhere beside Harry's ear. 

"Um, I don't need help, but thanks anyway." Harry sent a pleading look towards Malfoy. The blonde looked pointedly at the bundle in Harry's hands then at his face and raised an eyebrow. The message was clear: he wanted to talk about what was going to happen. Harry bit his lip. He had promised Hermione not to tell anyone, and especially not Malfoy, but then Oliver nearly squeezed the air out of him, causing him to drop the bundle for the second time, and he looked at the Slytherin. And nodded. 

Draco smirked. "There, there, Wood, I am sure Potter can handle himself." 

"Stay out of this Malfoy." Oliver growled but he relaxed his hold on Harry who took a deep breath. "Why don't you just run off to your bastard Death Eater father?" 

Harry stared surprised at his former Quidditch captain. He knew that Oliver didn't like Slytherins, but that was to go a bit too far. Sure, Harry had also called Malfoy's father a Death Eater, but at that time Lucius Malfoy had been alive. He turned towards Draco. The pointed face was emotionless, but the grey eyes had gone stone hard and shone like metal in the dim light.  

"Um, Oliver, could you please let go of me?" Harry asked. If it came to a fight between Malfoy and Oliver, he really didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. 

But the Keeper didn't and he ignored Malfoy's murderous glare. 

"What's wrong Malfoy? Lucius took your tongue?" 

"Oliver, let go of me." Harry hurriedly tried to squirm out of the way (what was this? Hug-Harry-to-Hell-Day?). Draco Malfoy was not someone to mess around with in a dark corridor. The blonde Slytherin was a snake ready to strike. 

Oliver turned to him. "Sorry Harry." He finally let go, and that was a mistake. When Harry ducked to pick up the sticks Malfoy picked this moment to stupefy Oliver. 

Harry stood up again and looked around. "Oi!" he looked down at the fallen Wood. "Good aim." He said to the Slytherin. "You should think of becoming an Auror or Unspeakable." 

Draco just stared at him. That wasn't a half bad idea actually. He looked at the Gryffindor who was trying to balance his load, sighed and pointed his wand. Harry yelped when the bundle flew out of his arms and hovered in the air. "Where to?" Draco asked.

"Head Girl common room." 

"Well, come on Potter. I want to interrogate you on the way." Harry hurried up to the blonde Slytherin and they walked in silence until they reached the Entrance Hall. 

There they found Seamus waiting. When the Irish boy spotted Harry he smiled and was about to say something, but his face quickly fell when he spotted the Head Boy.  

"Got caught Harry?" 

"Run along to your dormitory Finnigan, and I might consider not taking points from Gryffindor." Draco growled and glared.

"Nu-uh! Not if it means leaving Harry with you!" 

"Seamus, I can defend myself." Harry protested. "I am not weak."  

"Shut up Harry, you obviously don't know your own go-" Seamus went flying backwards. 

Draco looked at the green-eyed boy who was pocketing his wand. "I should be taking points for that and give you a detention, but I enjoyed it too much. Nice reflexes." 

"Thanks." Harry glared at Seamus and stepped past him. Draco just sent the befuddled Irishman a smug look and followed Harry down the corridor. 

Seamus stared after them in surprise, then a note of suspicion entered his gaze. In the end he grinned and went back to Gryffindor Tower. If Harry and Malfoy wanted some time alone, they would get it. 

Harry knocked on the door to t he Head Girl's rooms. And Hermione opened.

"There you are Harry. Really, did Seamus give you any-" she cut off when she saw Draco standing behind a lip-biting, nervous Harry. "Oh, Harry, you promised!" 

"It wasn't my fault 'Mione! Malfoy actually saved me." Harry protested as he entered followed  by said Malfoy.

"Oliver again?! Really, who'd have thought that his ego would grow to the size of an elephant? Being a Quidditch star has gone to his head; he thinks he can have everyone and won't take no for an answer. I'm telling you to keep away from him."

"I'm trying to, but the guy just won't give up. Please put the sticks over there," Harry pointed to a corner where other similar bundles rested against the wall. 

Draco directed the floating thing over to the others, then stared around the room. Along the walls and floor stood what he supposed were kites. They looked plain and he couldn't for the life of him guess what they were used for. He shook his head and looked at the other three in the room. Krum and Granger were cuddling again and he sneered. Potter looked a bit embarrassed. 

"Um, 'Mione? I'm gonna leave now. I'll drop in tomorrow before, no better make that _after_ breakfast." He sighed and left, Draco at his heels. 

"Are they always like that?" Draco asked.

"Only when it's time to go to bed." Harry replied. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he asked. 

"Ah, yes, that fun-day you're arranging. Is there anything weird and dangerous I should expect?"

"Well, Fred and George will be there, and Hagrid's agreed to find some creatures for us. So, yeah, I'd say that weird and dangerous is the whole theme of the day." 

"Indeed." Draco studied the other's face for a second. "Off with you Potter, before I change my mind about our deal and take away all your House points." 

Harry rolled his eyes but sent him a small smile before disappearing down a corridor.

- - - - - - - -

A few days later Draco was on his way to the library when he was nearly run over by a horde of first, second and third years. He managed to grab a hold of a first-year Ravenclaw as the boy ran past him. 

"What the devil is going on here?" he demanded.

"Haven't you heard? It's all over the school! Every year's out there!" the boy squeaked excitedly.

"What's all over the school?" 

"Why don't you go outside onto the ground and check it out for yourself?" the boy suggested and ran off. 

And Draco did just that. He nearly gaped when he saw exactly what Potter, Granger and Krum had been up to. All over the grounds small first-years were playing with Muggle toys and games. Several courts were put up, some for volleyball, football and basketball. Others were up for tennis and badminton. All over the grounds there were running students with those kites on a string after them; as the child ran faster the wind would pick up the kite and it would soar up to mingle with the others. One part of the grounds were totally dedicated to a paint war. The Weasley twins ran around and shot Muggle paint at anything that moved. Dumbledore was there as well, and was happily shooting at Sirius Black the Dog. 

Draco took one step onto the ground and stopped dead when he was drenched in paint. It ran over his face and downwards. He could hear the Weasley twins congratulating each other for their success. Suddenly someone began to gently dry the paint off his face and he could hear a low chuckle.

"You'll have to watch out for those two, Malfoy," Harry's voice came form somewhere beside him. 

The blonde Slytherin slowly opened his eyes when the handkerchief disappeared, and stared. He was pink. Completely and utterly coloured pink. Potter was still standing beside him with a small amused smile playing on his lips. 

Draco whipped out his wand. "_Verda!_" he growled and the twins were coloured Slytherin green. And opposite to the paint dripping off Draco, this one wouldn't disappear for two weeks. There was a flash of a camera and a click and Draco whirled around only to be blinded by another flash. "CREEVEY!!!!" he bellowed.

"Um, Colin, you'd better run." Harry advised the young boy who grinned and was off. He turned back to the seething Slytherin. "You do look really nice in pink Malfoy." He said and found himself coloured completely blue a second later. "This means war!" and it did. 

It turned out to be the Paint War of the century. First it started with Harry and Draco, then the Weasley twins were dragged in, then Sirius, Dumbledore and in the end the entire school. Soon Houses paired off and Harry somehow ended up with the Slytherins. He grinned and helped them completely terminate the Hufflepuffs before turning on them and colouring them red and gold. The Slytherins hadn't expected this from the 'Golden Boy' and half of them fell before Draco managed to tackle Harry and colour him green and silver. The other two Houses seemed to loose their inspiration when they saw a bound and gagged, green-and-silver Harry Potter hoisted in the arms of the Slytherins, and soon the Snakes had won the war. 

"Well, that's what you get when you're smack in the middle of the snake pit." Draco said before letting the Gryffindor free. 

Harry just grinned happily, his green eyes dancing, not at all disturbed by the fact that he had been taken prisoner for a short time. "Next time perhaps it'll be you who'll be deep in the lions den." He said while brushing some grass off his robes. Not that this made him look any better as he had been hit so many times with different colours that your really couldn't figure out what his original colours had been. 

"I'll see you Saturday Potter." Draco sent a small, rare smile at the Gryffindor before walking away.

Harry just stood there surprised. Malfoy had smiled at him. _Malfoy_ had smiled at _him_. And hell hadn't frozen over yet. Would miracles never cease to be?

"Oh Harry, this is wonderful!" Hermione appeared at his side and jumped up and down. "I can't believe Malfoy would actually do it!"

"Do what?"  
  


"You have no idea do you?" Harry shook his head. "He's courting you!"

"Malfoy? Courting? Me? You sure you didn't eat one of those Completely Confusing Candies the twins brought with them?" 

She shook her head. "I read in _'Wooing and Marriages in the Wizard World'_ that old, powerful, mostly Slytherin, families court their future husband or wife by showing their true self to them."  
  


"Huh?"

"The person they are beneath the mask they usually wear. Like Malfoy. His mask of being a cold, heartless bastard is just that: a mask. He smiled at you Harry, and he let you loose from the bonds. That's not something your everyday Slytherin would do." 

"You really think he's…?"

"Yes! Haven't you seen the way he looks at you? And if that's not enough to convince you, how about this: in past years a day wouldn't pass when we didn't hear about his numerous sexual adventures, right? Well, have you heard anyone talk about them this year?"

Harry thought about it. "No, can't say I have."  
  


"Exactly! Trust me on this Harry. Malfoy's got his eyes set on you," she giggled. "Perhaps you won't have to date one of those bikers Sirius knows after all."  
  


"Herm!"

*                  *                *

"Well, she was right wasn't she?" Draco smiled at Harry. 

The green eyes danced merrily behind the golden-framed glasses. "I was terrified the next couple of days. Then I managed to somehow convince myself that it was some sort of Slytherin trick and fought with everything I had."  
  


"And I loved you even more for it," he brought up Harry's hand and looked at the golden ring. "When did you begin to fall in love with me?"

"Draco, I've told you a thousand times when I began to fall for your charm." Harry laughed. 

"Mmm, but I so love this part." 

"Only because you-" 

"Take it from the beginning, love." Draco cut him off and Harry shook his head fondly. 

"You're impossible, you know that?"

"I'm a Malfoy, Harry, we're always impossible. Now, the story?"

*                *               *

Harry looked up at the golden Quidditch hoops. He was enjoying sitting out on the Quidditch pitch with only a book as company. The day was still warm but with a gentle wind that cooled him off. It was the very end of summer and leaves on the trees were turning yellow, orange and flaming red. He really liked this time of the year. 

He turned his eyes back to the book, _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_.

'The Total Perspective Vortex derives its picture of the whole Universe on the principle of extrapolated matter analyses. 

    To explain: since every piece of matter in the Universe is in some way affected by every other piece of matter in the Universe, it is in theory possible to-'

Harry was startled as the book suddenly disappeared form his grasp. Turning around expecting to see Malfoy again, he got a shock when he saw Oliver standing there. The Keeper looked at him with a hungry kind of look, and Harry slowly stood up to ready to bolt at a moments notice. He cursed himself for forgetting his wand back in the Gryffindor dorms. 

"Oliver, may I have my book back?" he asked.

"Why do you refuse me all the time, Harry? Can't you see that we're made for each other? A Seeker and a Keeper."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked trying to play the oblivious one. "Please give me my book back."

Oliver stalked towards him and Harry retreated careful to keep a couple of rows of seats between himself and the other man. If it came down to a fight Oliver would easily win. 

"Harry, don't… what have I done to scare you away from me?" Oliver reached out a hand towards Harry. "Come to me Harry. Please, let me hold you. I need you; you're so soft, so innocent, so impossibly beautiful. A dream come true. I must have you Harry."

"You're really beginning to freak me out." Harry retreated another couple of rows and was suddenly standing on the pitch itself. He backed up as the former Gryffindor kept walking towards him. "Oliver…"

"Please Harry, just give me a chance to prove it to you. I can be just as well-mannered as Malfoy, I'll buy you whatever your heart desires. Please, give me a chance." He begged.

Harry had no idea of what to do. Oliver looked completely heartbroken. He had big, dark bags under his eyes and the beard on his chin clearly showed that he hadn't shaved for days. There was a certain smell about him that Harry quickly recognised as something that clung to drunk, or previously drunk, people. 

He took an uncertain step towards Oliver, and the other man grabbed him. The grip was strong and it hurt, bruises would appear on his upper arms. Harry suddenly realised what a mistake it had been and started to struggle.

"See Harry, this isn't too bad. Come now, no need for struggling, I know you're just playing hard to get." Oliver pulled him closer. "We're going to have such a wonderful life together." He continued and his grip tightened even more. "You'll see. There, there, my little love, there's no need for crying. I can understand that you're completely overwhelmed, and the tears are just a way to express your gratitude. You look so wonderful, my little doll." 

"Oliver, let go! You're hurting me!" Harry tried to pull free. He kicked, scratched and bit. In the end he managed to send a wandless Banishing Charm at the Keeper. It made Oliver stagger and he let go for a minute, enough for Harry to turn and start running towards the castle. He didn't get far. 

Oliver grabbed his arm forcing him to turn around and hit him. "You're not going anywhere!" he hit him again sending Harry to the ground. "You're mine, and mine only!" grabbing Harry's wrist again he raised his arm to hit him again, but the hand was stopped in the middle of it's fall by a pair of arms that grabbed Oliver and pushed him to the side. 

Harry looked up and saw Malfoy standing protectively over him. The blonde Slytherin was glaring at Oliver with a cold, murderous single-minded intensity. Oliver glared as well and attacked Malfoy with a roar. The tall Slytherin simply kicked him in the ribs and sent him sprawling. Harry watched as the fight evolved into a deadly dance. He had been right. Malfoy had been trained in the Martial arts, and trained well. 

The Gryffindor jumped up. "Stop it!" he yelled at the two fighting people. "Draco! Oliver! Stop it!" he didn't notice that he had called the Slytherin by his Christian name. But Draco did and he turned to Harry in surprise, this leaving him open to Oliver's attacks. "Watch out!" Harry pointed and Draco turned just in time to block the attack. "Someone stop them!" 

It was a that time that Snape came running with Sirius on his heels. The two of them hurried over to the two fighters and dragged Draco off an unconscious Oliver. 

Draco shrugged Snape's hand off him and quickly walked over to Harry. "You alright?"

Harry just nodded, still shaking after the experience with two hand-print sized bruises forming on his cheeks. Not even the duel with Voldemort had scared him this much. Draco picked up the book Harry had been reading and gave it back. Harry accepted it gratefully and nodded thankfully towards the Slytherin. He was starting to calm down, but his knees were still shaky. 

"What happened here?" Snape asked. He took in Harry's bruised face, Malfoy's split lip and then looked back to the now-floating body of Oliver Wood. It was no secret around the school that Oliver had been obsessing over Harry ever since he returned to coach, so it was easy to guess what had happened here after looking at all the evidence. 

Sirius hurried over to his Godson. "Harry! Are you alright?"  
  


"Fine, I'm fine, just a bit shaken."

"What nasty bruises. Come along, we're going to Madame Pomfrey." The Animagus grabbed his hand lightly and gently dragged him along. Just before disappearing from the pitch, Harry turned back and his eyes met storm-grey ones.

*              *              *

"Good that Snape and Black came when they did, or else I would've killed him." Draco said. "Luckily Dumbledore fired him and proclaimed him mentally unstable. Where is he anyway?"  
  


"St. Mungo's." Harry smiled. "One day you nearly kill Wood and the next I nearly kill Nott. I sense a pattern here." 

"Indeed." Draco smirked. "So what happened next in our tragic love story?" 

"Don't you thin that we're neglecting Herm and Viktor?" both of them looked at the other couple. Hermione and Viktor were in a similar position as theirs and both were fast asleep. 

"I highly doubt that." Draco tightened his hold on the smaller man. "Now, tell me what happened next or I'm never letting you go."

"Draco, you were there all the time, you know as well as I do what happened. And I can't say I detest the idea of staying here." Harry snuggled into the embrace. 

"And I was so looking forward to have you as my captive." A long suffering sigh escaped the Slytherin. "I love it when you tell the story," he continued. "Now go on."

*             *            *

September, October and November passed quickly, and soon it was the Christmas holidays. Hermione and Viktor went to visit her parents and most other kids went home as well, so Harry practically had the whole castle to himself – and one blonde Slytherin Head Boy that was also staying. 

Hermione had showed him a book she had found. Apparently it was something of a manual on how old Wizarding families wooed their interests, and how to understand what they were asking by watching how they acted or talked. They had been hanging over the book for hours, and by the end of it both of them had been blushing all over. The book had even described in extreme detail what kind of silent questions a pureblood could ask during sexual intercourse and what kind of actions were the right 'answer'.

It had taken Harry two months to accept the fact that the blonde Slytherin was courting him, and it had taken him another month to realise that it was alright to have a crush on your enemy. There were subtle hints that he wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't known what to look for. For example, Malfoy would be cold and unfeeling around the general population of Hogwarts, but when he was talking with Harry he would soften up. Once they had been talking about the Duelling club in the library and a fourth year had come up to them to ask for help on Transfiguration. Malfoy had turned cold instantly and glared murderously at the boy until he ran off. Harry had been surprised to see that when the Slytherin turned back to him his grey eyes were calm and warm. He had glared at the blonde then had stood up and walked over to the shivering fourth year. He had felt Malfoy's amused eyes on his back all the time.

Harry was currently sitting in the library working on his holiday work. It wasn't the Charms essay that he found difficult, but opening the bottle of Butterbeer. The damn cap just wouldn't budge! 

"How the hell did I manage to destroy Voldemort if I can't even open this!" he muttered to himself and glared at the offending object. The fact that magic, no matter what kind, was completely banned from the library didn't help the matter. And he was too damn lazy right now to go out into the corridor and open it there. "Curse it!" he exclaimed when he looked down on the parchment and discovered that he had written: 'That goddamn Butterbeer won't open' straight in the middle of an explanation on a very delicate Severing Charm. 

"Problems Potter?"

Harry swirled in his chair and found Malfoy leaning against a shelf. "Yeah, you could say that," he said warily. The Slytherin smiled slightly and walked over to Harry. He picked up the bottle of Butterbeer and opened it easily. "Show off." Harry muttered but took the offered bottle. "Is there something you wanted Malfoy?" 

"Yes actually there is. I need to talk to you about the lesson plan for the Duelling club for next term."

"Ok, hang on a minute." Harry quickly packed together his work and walked up to where the blonde Slytherin was standing. "Well?" Malfoy smirked in amusement then suddenly grabbed Harry and pulled him closer. When they were chest to chest he freed one arm and placed it under the Gryffindor's chin. And just as suddenly Malfoy kissed him. Harry was too shocked to react for several minutes. The lips upon his were soft and gentle, the arms around his waist and shoulders were also gentle. All in all, this really wasn't something he expected from the Slytherin Ice Prince. 

After a while of just standing there in shock, Harry uncertainly began to reply. He really wasn't experienced in these kinds of matters, and the only place he could think of placing his own arms were around Mal- no, _Draco's_ neck, just the way he had seen Hermione and Viktor do it. Draco pressed him closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue swept over Harry's lips, asking for permission to enter. Harry was a bit frightened, it was always in the past when kissing reached this stage that he had come up with some lame excuse and run off. However, this time he gathered all his Gryffindor courage and slowly opened his mouth. Draco's tongue entered and after a short battle with his own ran over the roof of his mouth, making Harry moan. 

Slowly the need for breath made them part, though Draco still had a damn good hold of Harry and it didn't look like he was about to let go anytime soon. Harry blushed and looked up at the taller boy through thick lashes. Gods, and he was supposed to be the saviour of the Wizarding world, yet here he was blushing like a shy damsel in distress. 

Draco asked him a silent question, and after some debating with himself Harry replied: Yes. Draco then took out a little box from a pocket and opened it. inside were two simple, golden rings. Suddenly Harry was glad that he and Hermione had gone over that book, if they hadn't he wouldn't have known what to do at this moment. The book had said that after the first kiss the person doing the courting would offer his/her interest something – a ring, necklace, pin, etc. This usually meant that the person was considered as a permanent acquisition. A kind of very, very, very early proposal to marriage. This was a very important step, these gifts weren't given to just any lover, boyfriend or girlfriend. 

Harry let Draco take his hand and put the ring on the right finger, then he did the same to the Slytherin. No words were exchanged between them, and to someone from outside it might even seem cold and with no emotion – but their actions spoke more than any words could, and Harry had to fight to keep from crying. He hated it when he got emotional just because of things like these. However, Draco just smiled and hugged him closer. Harry could feel the other boy's adoration and tenderness, and realised that it had to be a spell on the rings. This just made him burrow himself even further into the embrace. He was surprised that Draco trusted him enough to let him have a free way to his feelings. 

"Just don't expect my attitude towards other students – except, perhaps, Granger and Krum – to change." Draco mumbled into his hair. "What surprises me is that you know the Silent Language." 

"Um, Herm found a book in the library. It had some… hints." Harry was sure that Draco could feel his blush through his robes. "Thanks for saving me from Oliver, I never got to thank you for that. Stupid, isn't it, that I should need saving from Oliver and not from Voldemort." 

"I don't think so. Even hero's need saving sometimes." Harry looked up into those storm-grey eyes. "And it was my pleasure to save you." 

Harry smiled and leaned his head back onto Draco's shoulder. 

*                  *                 *

"Ah, those were happy days." Draco sighed. "And we lived happily ever after, no?" 

"Not exactly, love," Harry replied. "Remember our first fight and what came out of it?" 

"How could I forget." The Slytherin rubbed his cheek, imagined pain stinging as he remembered the slap he had received. "Sometimes I can still feel it."

"Well, you damn well deserved it."

"And I learned my lesson. I am never going to forget again the fact that you were the one to bring down Voldemort." 

"You better believe it." 

*                   *                  *

They had been together for three months now. Draco had indeed warmed up to Hermione and Viktor, but he still was a heartless bastard around the other students. He was also possessive – a Malfoy trait apparently. Harry had once been talking quietly to Terry Boot, one of his few former boyfriends. They had been standing quite close together. Then suddenly a strong arm had wrapped around Harry's waist and had pulled him away from the Ravenclaw and against Draco. The Slytherin Head Boy had glared at Terry until the boy had gulped and run off. 

"Draco, what was that about?" Harry asked as he turned in the embrace. 

"I don't like him," the blond had replied. 

"Are you jealous?" 

"No."

"You know I wouldn't even dream of cheating on you Draco." Harry smiled slightly at that. He and Draco had slept together, but not had sexual intercourse. The first time that had happened, Harry had been helping the other boy study Transfiguration moves and had fallen asleep on the couch. Draco had then carried him to his bed and quickly joined him. The next morning Harry had woken up with a body spooned around his own and an arm slung protectively around his waist. Harry had blushed and had tried to get up without waking Draco, but the Slytherin was already awake and had quickly pulled him back onto the bed and into his arms. 

And now Harry was waiting for Draco to return from the Headmasters office. He had no idea why the Slytherin was there, but it had sounded serious. 

The door opened and Draco stepped in. He looked quite happy about something or other. 

"Draco!" Harry jumped up. "What did Dumbledore want to talk to you about?" 

"My job after Hogwarts." 

"Your job?"

"More or less, it's an apprenticeship with one of the best in the world." Draco's arms went around Harry. 

"You're rich enough not to work for the rest of your life," Harry said. "Why start now?"

"I've got you to take care of."

"I've also got enough money to last me a lifetime. What were you going to do anyway?" Harry stepped out of the embrace. 

"I'm going to be an Unspeakable." 

"What?"

"Yes, I thought that I might as well help those poor sods at the Ministry to round up the rest of the Death Eaters."

"But why?"

"As I said, I've got you to protect and take care off." That had been the wrong thing to say.

"I can take care of my self! Is this some macho-show-off thing, is that why you're doing it?" 

"What the devil are you talking about now?" the grey eyes darkened. "I thought you would be happy not to have me running off to became a Dark Wizard."

"I am happy that you aren't going over to the Dark Side, but if you joined the Unspeakables just to prove yourself or to give me protection – a protection I don't need – then you're doing it for the wrong reasons!" 

"Don't need protection?!" Draco hollered. "You couldn't even bloody fend off Wood!"

"You-"

"You know what, I think you staged the whole thing! Now that your job with defeating the Dark Lord was done, you needed attention and publicity. Was this whole thing cooked-up for publicity, Potter?!"

"So, it's back to Potter, eh? Well, let me tell you something, _Malfoy_! You. Can. Go. To. Hell!" Harry grabbed his book-bag and headed towards the door.

Draco grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare-" Harry whirled and smacked the blond Slytherin the same way Hermione had done it in their third year, just much, much harder. 

They glared at each other for a while before Harry left, slamming the door after himself.

- - - - - - - -

The news that Harry and Draco had broken up spread over the school faster than the speed of light. And from that day on Harry nearly never had a moment alone for himself. He was always surrounded by people who tried to comfort him and cheer him up.

"There, there," Parvati said one day. "It'll soon be over, you'll see. I know! How about me and Lav find you a nice young man?!"

"Really Harry," Hermione always said, "you should take that ring off. It still marks you as Malfoy's, and that's why no one dares to ask you out."

"You sure you don't want me to contact a few of my friends?" Sirius asked. 

But Harry didn't want another boyfriend, he didn't want to take the ring off and he didn't want to date any of Sirius' friends. He just wanted Draco back; no matter how stupid and cliché it sounded, he had actually begun to all hard for the Malfoy heir. Draco would watch him being herded off by a group of people. He would watch him eat, study or just sit in classes. Harry could constantly feel those eyes on him, and it was driving him nuts. 

The attack came on a Hogsmeade weekend. It wasn't overly big, just a pop-in-and-pop-out attack that mostly served as a way of spreading fear and chaos. Harry was just leaving the Hospital Wing after one of his lessons with Madame Pomfrey when he was nearly run over by a group of hysterical students.

"Madame Pomfrey! Madame Pomfrey! There was an attack at Hogsmeade! Incoming injuries!" they cried. 

"Oh, dear! Harry, I'll need your help on this. Please take out as many Healing Potions as possible, Skelegrow, and any other medical equipment you come across. You three, take out towels from that cabinet there; and the two of you fill those basins with water. Hurry!" The whole thing was well-organised and by the time the casualties arrived they were well prepared to help them. The younger students were put to wash small cuts and put ointment on bruises, while the older years were ordered around by Madame Pomfrey. Snape appeared and took several good potion makers – Hermione, some Ravenclaws and Slytherins – with him to help make Healing Potions, and Harry did more than his share of things. McGonagall had been injured and was furious that Harry wouldn't let her help, Hooch was running here and there giving clean towels to those who needed it, and the House Elves were washing bandages and towels at top speed. 

It was finally over around midnight. Viktor dropped by and told Harry that he and Hermione were going to bed. Actually, Hermione was asleep in his arms and he carried her to the Head Girl's rooms. Other students had fallen asleep on chairs or those few beds that weren't occupied. Harry spotted Ginny Weasley in the same bed as Blaise Zabini, a male Slytherin. The boy had his arms around her and both were sleeping soundly. Other weird couples were also lying around.

"Go to bed dear," Madame Pomfrey said to him. "You too." She added turning to someone standing behind Harry. 

"And you're sure you don't need any more help, Madame Pomfrey?" a voice asked and Harry shivered. Why did Draco have to sound so damn sexy all the time?

"Yes, now shoo!" the nurse sighed when the Head Boy didn't move. "Harry, will please make sure that Mr Malfoy goes to bed and stays there?!" 

"Alright, Poppy." Harry replied and stalked out of the room. He could hear Draco hurrying to catch up with him and a second later he felt an arm go around his waist. He quickened his pace not wanting to let the Slytherin know how much he had missed it, but Draco just hurried up as well and didn't let go. Soon they reached the Head Boy dorms and Harry entered then he glared at the Slytherin until Draco had gone off into his bedroom to change. After a while he knocked on the door and went in. His wand was out. Oh yes, he was going to make damn sure that Draco stayed in his bed. 

The blonde Slytherin stared in amusement at Harry. "Bondage Harry? I didn't think you were the type."

"Shut up." Harry muttered while trying to fight down his blush. Draco laughed and walked over to him. "Draco…" Harry tried to protest as the strong arms wrapped around him. 

"Hmm?" 

"W-we shouldn't…"

"You know, the only way I'm going to stay in my bed tonight is if you're there with me." Draco whispered into his ear. 

"You're being difficult, you know that?"

"I'm a Malfoy and therefore I'm being impossible." Harry sighed but smiled. He let Draco steer him towards the bed and gladly snuggled up to the blonde. "Night, love."

"Good night." He replied just before falling asleep. Harry was woken up later that night by someone sucking on his earlobe. A hand stroked his stomach while another ran up and down his inner thigh. "Draco?" he moaned. 

"Hmmm?" Draco's hands found their way under Harry's shirt.

"Oh, gods!" Harry groaned as one of the Slytherin's legs sneaked between his and pressed against his hard member. He had no time to think of the situation and be terrified, just acted on instinct and need. "Please!" he whimpered. 

"Please what?" Draco's mouth fastened onto the smaller boy's neck. One of his hands reached behind him and found his wand that usually stood on the bedside table; one flick and a whispered word and their clothes disappeared. 

"For heavens sake don't stop." Harry rolled onto his back and Draco slipped between his legs. "Don't stop." He hissed clutching at the strong, pale shoulders and moaning as Draco brought their erections together. 

"Never." Came the whispered answer. 

It was the best night in Harry's life; how he had managed to go without sex for so long really was one of the great mysteries of the world. All the previous lovers the blond Slytherin had had, had said that he liked it more rough and that he never had any patience for virgins. However, here he was, the Slytherin Ice Prince, being both patient and gentle with Harry. It surprised the Gryffindor at first, but he soon forgot it in favour of claiming Draco's mouth. 

By the time they were finished the sun was rising and had been for a while. Harry's head was resting on Draco's chest while the blond was running his fingers tiredly through the Gryffindor's black hair. 

"We need to repeat that experience." Harry mumbled half asleep.

"Definitely, my love. Definitely." Draco replied. 

"Good." He yawned. "Thank heavens it's Sunday, I don't think I would be able to go to classes. Especially not sit." 

The Slytherin chuckled. "Go to sleep."

*                      *                    *

In no time graduation had been upon them. Colin and Denis Creevey had been given the task of taking pictures of the whole year. Padma Patil and Dean Thomas became the Cutest Couple, Hermione was the Most Studious, the Strongest Friendship award went to Hermione and Harry while Neville was labelled as the Most Clumsy person. Harry and Draco won the Weirdest Couple award, and for once Draco wasn't glaring. Harry was standing in Draco's arms and leaning against the taller Slytherin, Draco was leaning against a pillar and was smirking at the camera. There would have been a Most Hated Enemies picture as well, but as the subjects of that picture were snogging at the time the picture was taken it had been named Weirdest Couple Picture Number 2. 

"You know, I still have those two pictures." Harry said and closed his sketchbook. 

"A Malfoy not sneering or glaring on a picture is a rare sight indeed. I think the rest of the year got heart attack."

"I'll say!" the Gryffindor chuckled. "Molly fainted, Sirius did an imitation of a goldfish on land, Minerva had to sit down and Albus just smiled with his twinkle working overtime. After school you went into training while I moved here to Godric's Hollow."

"Thank the gods for my previous training in the martial arts, or else I would have been stuck at that place for a year and a half! As it was, I got off after only six months." Drace leaned back against the tree again. "You became a sort of Magical CSI after I returned. And together we took care of the rest of the Death Eaters running around." 

Harry nodded. "Unfortunately the only Magical CSI in existence; however, I'm currently training several young Aurors to help me out. Apparating here and there all over the world is tiring." He yawned. 

"I bet. Hey, Hermione and Viktor are finally awake."

"Good, that means that I can go to sleep." Harry snuggled deeper into the embrace and closed his eyes. 

Draco smiled and indicated to the other two to be quiet. He tightened his hold on Harry and closed his eyes. Life was good. 

*          ~          *          ~         *

Please tell me what you think. As I said, this is my first try at DM/HP, and I hope it isn't totally horrible. 

I'll try to update my other stories before we leave on vacation next month, but I can't promise anything. We're going to be gone around three weeks, so don't expect any updates. But I'll see what I can do. 

- - - - - - - -

OLD ENGLISH 

Lufian – love

Simle – forever

- - - - - - - -

Once again, please review.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer**: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note**: I will continue this story with snippets of Harry and Draco's life together. Some may be shorter than this, other longer. And this will only be something I can fall back on when my other stories become too much, so there won't be any regular updates. 

**Authors Note2**: Thanks to my wonderful betas _Tabitha_ and _Lexi formerly Katy999_. 

* ~ * Lufian Simle II * ~ * 

"I hate him!" 

Harry hurried out into the living room to see what in heavens name Draco was complaining about this time. The blond man could complain about the colour of his shoe if he really wanted to. 

"What is it this time Draco?" he asked. "And take off your shoes, how many times do I have to tell you?"

Draco growled but obeyed. Last time he hadn't, Harry had confined him to the couch for a week! He looked over at the other man and couldn't help but feel all his anger vanish. Damn Harry for having such an effect on him. 

"What troubles you?" Harry asked again.

"It's that bloody idiot Robble's! He's managed to foil the entire mission once again."

"He's pretty new to the Unspeakables," Harry said comfortingly. "You can't expect him to be perfect from the first day."

"Pretty _new_?! Damn it, he's been with us for two years, and before that he was an Auror in the USA. Even I did better when I first started."

"Really? Because I remember treating some pretty bad wounds of yours-" Harry was cut off as Draco kissed him. "Manipulative Slytherin." He mumbled smilingly before getting out of the embrace. "Come now, dinner's ready." 

-------------------------

Two Days Later, Department of Mysteries, Ministry of Magic 

-------------------------

"Robble!" Draco hollered and every Unspeakable winced. There was a good reason why they called their Captain 'the Dragon'. Draco could, and would when he got angry, chew you to bits and then spit you out. 

Another blond stood up. He was half an inch shorter than his superior, with jewel blue eyes and a handsome, masculine face that was framed by shoulder long straight hair. "What now?" he asked in a bored tone.

"My office!" the former Slytherin barked. "Now, Robble, not in a hundred years." 

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on." Robble replied once again with a bored drawl. He followed Draco to the man's office, and rolled his eyes when he saw the carved dragon on the door. However, it was the griffin that flew beside the dragon that caught his attention. 

Draco roughly pushed the young man in front of him and entered himself. This was the last time this nincompoop ruined any of his missions. "Sit." He growled and pointed at a chair. 

"What it the horrible crime I'm being accused off this time?" Robble asked.

"Once again you have messed up a bloody mission. And why? Because you had a nice little night with some whore or other. If you don't want to be an Unspeakable, Robble, then just tell me so, and you'll be transferred."

Robble realised that it wasn't an offer but an order. "You can't do that to me!" he cried jumping up.

"It's already done, Robble. Signed by the Minister of Magic himself, by all the other Captains of the Unspeakables, and by the Head of the Unspeakables. You're going back to being an Auror, and you're going back to the US." Draco couldn't help the vicious smirk. "Pack your things, Robble." 

"Y-you can't do this to me!" Robble repeated. "I-I'll come back, Malfoy, mark my words, and then _you're_ the one to pay!"

"Ah, yes, good you reminded me," Draco's smirk just grew nastier. "There'll be no more Unspeakable-career for you. Not in the US, not here, nor anywhere else in the world. So, I hope you enjoy your time as a trainee Auror-"

"_Trainee_!?!" 

"Of course. Didn't you know that anyone who leaves the Aurors and then comes back has to go through the entire period once again?" Robble stared at Draco at a loss of words. "No? Really, how stupid can you get." 

There was a short knock on his door. An Unspeakable trainee stuck her head in. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but Harry's here." She smiled happily.

All of the Unspeakables loved it when Harry came to visit Draco, because usually the black-haired brought some homemade cookies. And since most of the Unspeakables were single, they jumped at this chance and by the time Harry managed to reach Draco's office, the cookies had usually disappeared down to the last crumb. Harry was accepted into their midst as much as if he'd been an Unspeakable himself, perhaps even more. Everyone protected the former Gryffindor, and those who spoke badly of Harry were usually put in their place soon enough and transferred to some other Department. 

However, Harry hadn't been there in the last three years. He had been busy setting up his Magical CSI business and training a group of Muggleborn people to help him out with it. Draco could hear the shouts of 'Harry! Any cookies this time?!', 'We've been good boys!' and 'Come on Harry, have a seat!' and 'Good to see you again!'

Draco hurriedly stood up and walked out of his office. And sure enough Harry was there. However, he was currently surrounded by dozens of Unspeakables praising him on his business – it had taken a huge load off of their shoulders – and welcoming him back after such a long time.

"Draco's a lucky bastard, getting to see you as often as he does." One young man said. 

"And you're damn beautiful too. I wouldn't mind watching you all day long." Another said. 

Harry rolled his eyes. They always flirted with him when he came, so he had grown used to it over the years. The first time it had happened he had blushed from head to toe, much to the amusement of the Unspeakables. 

"Now, now, gentlemen," he finally cut them off. "Unless you want extra shifts or something equally unpleasant, I suggest you let me go. If Draco catches you like this, he'll become as unpredictable as a rattle snake."

"This rattle snake has already caught them red-handed at it!" Draco spoke up and the Unspeakables around Harry cleared with the speed of light. "That's better. What are you doing here?" he asked after hugging the Gryffindor close to him. "I thought you were busy with that case in China."

"I finished it, and it's low on cases these days – thank the gods – so I left Cherry in charge and came here to visit you and the guys." Harry straightened Draco's rank-pin and the other medallions he had gotten hold of over the years. Draco still hadn't let him out of his arms, instead settling his hands on Harry's hips. 

"Well, well, well, who is this little beauty?" Robble stepped up to them and down right tugged Harry out of Draco's arms. He was a bit surprised when his former Captain did nothing to stop him, and instead smirked. He shrugged and looked back down on the black haired man in his arms. 

He hadn't been lying when he had called him a beauty. The skin was honey-gold in colour, the incredible green eyes were hypnotic. A perfect mix between male and female. And now the Beauty was trying to get out of his grasp.

"If you'd be kind enough to let me go…" Harry struggled still. 

"Harry, dear, let me present Chris Robble. Robble, this is my husband, Harry Potter." Draco said. He knew the other Unspeakables were following the scene with interest. Last time someone had tried to force Harry into anything they had ended up in St. Mungos. 

"Ah, Harry Potter, we meet at last." Robble tried to purr seductively, but Harry just looked at him clearly thinking that he was choking on something. "Tell me, why in heavens name do you stay with people like _him_, when you can have better blokes?"

"And I suppose you're this 'better bloke'?" Harry's eyes had narrowed dangerously, and everyone there knew that the Boy Who Lived was getting pissed off. That is, everyone except Robble. 

"Well, now that you mention it…" Robbles instincts were screaming at him to run and hide, but he ignored them – the small and lean Harry couldn't do any damage to him – so he leaned forward and tried to kiss the green-eyed man. Instead he would himself face to face with a wand.

"One more move, Mr Robble, and I'll be forced to use this." Harry growled. Now he knew the reason why Draco let him handle this alone. Robble clearly needed to be taken down several notches. It wasn't that the blond thought that Harry couldn't handle himself, it was the fact that he loved taking revenge on people who even dared to look at Harry in the wrong way. Possessive, manipulating Slytherin. 

"Come now, Harry, put that way and we can have some fun." Robble, it seemed, had completely forgotten that they were in a room full of people. 

Harry was not impressed. "One more chance, Mr Robble."

Robble chuckled. "How can you resist me, Harry?"

"Easily." The Gryffindor replied before blasting the other man to the other side of the room with one small flick of his wand. The room burst out into applause, wolf-whistling and cheering. Robble was sent to the Hospital Ward in the Ministry building, but no one noticed. 

"Wonderful job Harry!"  
  


"You showed 'im!"

"Go Harry!" 

"Couldn't have put it better myself!"

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms around Harry again. "So, how did it feel?"

"Wonderful!" Harry replied. "I haven't had the chance to knock someone unconscious for a long time now, and there's this guy at work who's been a pain in the arse."

"I sense a pattern here. Want me to come and visit you next time?" 

Harry laughed and kissed the Slytherin. 

* ~ * ~ * 

Well, this one is finished. Please tell me what you think. 

This is the un-betaed version, the correct one will be up as soon as my betas finish.

Thanks to:

Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, Maximum Poofy-Queen of AU, coconut-ice agent h/h, luna, smilez, Kizuki-chan, lovelyNori, RainWaters, MairiNatharia, solaria, atalante, Gabygirl, SSSRoaB, FantasyChick and :) for reviewing. 


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer**: I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note**: Here's the next instalment. Enjoy!

* ~ * Lufian Simle III * ~ *

.

Draco Malfoy stepped into his home and sighed with relief. He was dirty, he was tired, and he was finally home after completing another mission. Gods, it would be good to get to bed – the fact that Harry would be there was an extra bonus. 

He kicked off his shoes by the door and started the trek to the bedroom. His cloak was disposed off in the living room, his robe in the corridor and his shirt ended up on the stairs. Before he could remove his pants he reached the bedroom, opened the door and fell into bed, out like a light. 

That didn't last long. 

Suddenly Draco found himself on the floor after nearly crashing into the bedside table. 

"What the bloody hell………?" he muttered sleepily. 

"You smell." Came the answer from the bed and a pair of emerald eyes opened. "Not only that, but you're dirty as well. You're not getting into this bed until you have taken a shower, and I bet that you didn't even bother to put your clothes in the dirty laundry basket, but let them lie around the house for someone to trip over. Am I right?"

"Damn it Harry, not now. I'm dead tired."

"Then sleep on the couch." Harry turned around and pulled the sheets up to his chin. Seconds later he was asleep.

"How in heavens name _does_ he do that?" Draco muttered and headed towards the bathroom. This wasn't the first time it had happened. The first time Draco hadn't listened to Harry and had ended up sleeping in the bathtub for a week. 

The water did him good. It woke him enough to wave his wand and the dirty clothes he had dropped on his way to the bedroom turned up on the dirty laundry basket. With that done he once again staggered into the bedroom and fell into bed. Harry turned around and snuggled up to him, smiling softly in his sleep. And Draco couldn't help but smile as well as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man and fell asleep.

-------------------------

"Good morning love," Harry said as the blond walked into the kitchen the next morning. "Sleep well?"  
  


"After you kicked me out of bed?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "Wonderfully. I dreamt of kicking _you_ out of bed for change." Harry laughed and they sat down for breakfast.

Later that morning Draco was relaxing in the hammock in the backyard. He had almost fallen asleep when a shout from the house woke him. He jumped up and grabbed his wand before hurrying into the house. 

He found Harry standing in the kitchen gazing with wide eyes at a piece of parchment. A proud Horned Owl he vaguely recognized as Hermione's, stood on the table looking incredibly happy with itself. That meant that there was no life-or-death situation around and he relaxed.

"So, what's up?" the former Slytherin asked.

Harry looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Herm's getting married!" 

"To whom?" Draco walked over and started to read the letter over his husbands shoulder.

"To Viktor of course! Who else!" Harry was nearly jumping up and down with excitement. "This is wonderful! Oh, but what to get them as a wedding present? What would they like? Never mind, we'll go shopping and-"

"Harry calm down. The wedding's in a month. I think you have time." Draco smiled down at the Gryffindor. "Besides it says here, in Hermione's smallest print, that she and Viktor want to talk to us as soon as possible."

"Where?" Harry asked and Draco pointed. "Oi, I didn't see that."

"Obviously." The green-eyed man smacked him on the arm for that comment. 

"Idiot."

"Look who's talking. Gryffindork."

"Nuthead."

"Love you too."

Harry shook his head fondly and smiled up at the blond. "You are impossible."

"Why, thank you."

-------------------------

Draco and Viktor stood off to one side watching Harry and Hermione squeal happily and talk about the upcoming wedding, presents and – to both their discomfort – babies. 

"I can't see what's the big deal," Viktor mumbled. "Sure, we're getting married, but last night she kept me up till four in the morning. And we were only picking out flowers."

"Don't look at me. Harry was like that at our wedding. Never know where he got the energy from for the extracurricular activities." Draco smirked and he and the other man started following Harry and Hermione down the street. "Just be careful, though. I made a comment once about Harry getting married in Slytherin-green robes and ended up on the couch for a couple of nights. And arguments and rows can pop up from the smallest of things."  
  


"Yeah, tell me about it. Herm couldn't make up her mind whether she wanted dark chocolate cake or light chocolate cake."

"What was the end-result?"

"Neither one of them, she settled on lemon. And I still don't understand why she got angry when I suggested we could take them all."

"Where did you end up sleeping? The doghouse?" 

"No, at my mothers. And then _she_ started bugging me about the wedding." Viktor looked hopelessly to the sky. "The gods must've created females for the sole purpose of torturing us men." 

Draco nodded but didn't reply. Harry and Hermione had settled at one of the tables at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour and were waiting for him and Viktor to get the ice-creams, which they did. 

Finally all four of them were settled at the table. 

"So," Harry began. "What did you want to talk to us about?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well, we were kind of hoping that you Draco would be Viktor's Best Man, and you Harry to be… well, the one who helps me with everything since you already have gone through this."

"I'd be honoured to be your Best Man." Draco said earnestly to the Quidditch player. 

Harry hugged the bushy-haired witch. "And I'd love to help you with the wedding."

"Great! This is going to be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed, and once again she and Harry started a conversation about weddings, families, babies, etc. 

Draco and Viktor shared a look and shrugged. All what the two former Gryffindor's were talking about went way over their heads. 

-------------------------

"No, really Hermione," Harry said. "I think that the first dress you tried on was the best."

The woman sighed. "Perhaps you're right Harry." She said as she went into the changing room and started to take off the wedding dress. "But I just want to be absolutely sure. What if we see another dress that would be nicer and we already have bought one?"

"Then we'll buy the other one as well." Harry replied. "Come now, the boys are waiting for us at home." 

Hermione sighed and nodded. She went and changed clothes before picking up the dress she wanted to buy, and went to the cash to pay. Harry followed her smiling in amusement. 

They left the shop and started to walk down the street towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo home. 

Hermione was the first to pick up the floo-powder and threw it into the fire. "Are you sure that it was the right dress?" she asked.

Harry laughed and pushed her into the green flames at the same time yelling: "Granger Household!" 

-------------------------

Harry moaned as Draco sucked at his neck. He ran his blunt nails down the powerful pale back, and locked his legs around the others waist. 

"Mmmm," Draco nibbled at his ear. "So beautiful." His hand crept lower and lower. 

"Draco." Harry gasped as a finger penetrated him. "Ah, gods!"

"I suppose I am." Draco captured Harry's sweet mouth and thrust into the waiting body. Both moaned. He set a slow pace once again occupied himself with giving Harry a hickey. 

"Harry! Draco!" Viktor's voice flowed through the house. "Are you home? Sorry if I'm disturbing, but Hermione kicked me out." 

Draco groaned and buried his head in Harry's neck. "It had to happen, didn't it?" 

"Come on Draco," the green-eyed man stroked the soft blonde hair. "We need to see what happened." 

Viktor blushed slightly as he saw the way Harry and Draco looked when they came into the living room. "Sorry." He said quickly, then spotted the love-bite on Harry's neck. "Extremely sorry!" 

"Nothing to worry about." Harry smiled kindly and tied his silk-morning robe tighter. "Now, what happened?" 

"Hermione threw me out. One second we were talking about her family, and then suddenly she went started about me not liking her mother and grandmother, and on and on like that. And all I said was that I hadn't seen my own mother for a couple of weeks." Viktor looked heartbroken.

"What you need to understand is that Hermione's in the middle of a really hormonal stage, she can and will take everything the wrong way." Harry said and gratefully accepted the cup of tea from Draco. "There's nothing to worry about, you can go home tomorrow and will have her crying all over you saying she's sorry." 

"Are you sure about that?" Viktor looked hopefully at the black-haired man. 

"Of course, it was the same with me and Draco."  
  


"Except that you kicked me out for a week, then had me beg on my knees until they hurt."  
  


"Draco, you're not helping." Harry glared. "Don't listen to the idiot," he said to Viktor. "I'll go and prepare the guest room," he smiled once again before leaving the other two alone. 

Viktor looked at the Unspeakable. "Did… did Harry really make you beg on your knees and threw you out of the house for a week?"

Draco nodded. "And that happened in the week right before the wedding. I was let back into his bed the night before the big day. Needless to say that we were a bit tired the next day, but it all turned out just fine." 

Viktor whimpered.

-------------------------

This was it. The big day. Her big day. She was getting married… and she was completely terrified. If it hadn't been for the fact that her father led her down the isle, Hermione would have stood rooted in her room.

Harry gave her the thumbs up when she passed him, and Draco smiled kindly from his place beside Viktor. And Viktor… well, all that needed to be said about that was that she was marrying every girls dream.

The priest started the ceremony and many women started crying during the speech. Harry found himself with a woman he had never met crying on his shoulder. Draco smirked at him before handing the golden ring to Viktor. 

Harry noted that Sirius, Fred and George were for once not planning pranks, but looking like they were on the verge of tears as well. Mrs and Mr Granger were both sniffing and holding each other and blinking more than normally. Mrs Weasley started sobbing as Ginny handed Hermione her ring, and Mr Weasley wasn't too far behind either. 

"And now I proclaim you husband and wife." The priest said in the end.

The whole church erupted in cheers and congratulations. Harry hurried up to the happy couple and congratulated them, then stepped out of the way as Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Krum and Mr and Mrs Weasley came running from each corner of the room. Draco pulled him out of the way as numerous cousins, nephews, aunts and uncles followed. 

"They really made it through," Harry laughed. 

Draco smirked. "Did you doubt they would?"

"No, but she _did_ plan her wedding in under a month." The green-eyed man smiled in amusement as he watched Viktor and Hermione trying to get away from all the well-wishers. The priest had quickly gotten out of the way at the beginning. "Now I'm wondering if they're going to survive the reception."

The former Slytherin studied the horde of people surrounding the couple. "You might be right about that. Think I should call in the Unspeakables just in case?"

-------------------------

There, finally done. Please tell me what you think.

Thanks to: 

SSSoaB, Xirleb70, insanechildfanfic, yumi-no-baka, Layce74, random carrot-top, LadyRaya, beenieweenie, MairiNathaira, ficfan, Jennifer S1, harryforeva, sakegirlintrainingjannel, atalante, Neko no KuroYami, Andromeda Summer and Barty.  


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer:** I own only the obvious, the rest belongs to JK Rowling.

**Authors Note:** Well, here's the next instalment. I hope you enjoy! (not betaed version, anyone interested?)

**Warning:** Fluff ahead, maties!

* ~ * Lufian Simle IV * ~ *

Harry put down the letter and sighed. "Imagine that we're invited to a quiet Christmas at Hogwarts. Victor and Herm should be there too along with some of our other former classmates. Friends and family."

Draco looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "A quiet Christmas at Hogwarts?" he said sceptically. "Am I the only one seeing something wrong with this picture?"

The green-eyed man blinked. "You're right. There's never a quiet Christmas to be had at Hogwarts. We'd be breaking one of the fundamental rules of the school if that should come to pass." 

"Especially not when you add the Weasley Twins into that mix," the blond said with a grin. 

"And Sirius and Severus in the same room," Harry continued and let Draco pull him onto his lap.

"And lets not forget the delicious Christmas punch," Draco chuckled. "Remember what happened last year?"

Harry laughed as well. That had been quite the sight indeed. "I still remember Albus telling all those corny jokes. Hermione trying to sing Christmas carols and Victor trying to cast the Sober-Up Spell on her, but missing because Trelawney literally waltzed all around the Great Hall and always in his way."

"Snape and we seemed to be the only ones not totally smashed."

Green eyes glittered in delight. "Correction to that, I and Snape were almost sober, the rest of you guys…"

Draco pouted at that. He had never and would never be completely smashed. He had been just a bit drunk… alright, perhaps more than just a bit, but there was no need for Harry to rub it in. Somehow that story had leaked out to his Unspeakables, and every time the guys had a party since then, they teased him about watering the punch out.

"Well, I didn't see you trying to stop me," he said finally with a wounded pride.

Harry chuckled. "I tried to, but you wouldn't listen to me." He kissed his husband and got up. "Come on, time to get to bed. We've got to go gift-shopping tomorrow."

"Why can't _you_ go gift-shopping and _I_ stay here?" Draco whined. He really hated going gift-shopping. He always ended up carrying more than half the load, and Harry always used hours and hours upon deciding what would be the perfect gift for a person. If it had been up to Draco, he would've taken the first and the best, had the saleswoman wrap it up and head home. But as it wasn't up to him he was dragged all over the place.

"I'll make it up to you," Harry grinned at him before disappearing into the shower.

Draco whimpered. His husband was worse than a Slytherin sometimes.

-------------------------

Harry and Draco stepped off the Hogwarts Express which had brought them to Hogsmeade, and grinned as they saw the one horse open sleighs waiting for them, pulled by snow-white horses, and both animal and sleigh were decorated in Christmas colours.

The snow was falling silently and thickly around them, there wasn't a sound to be heard. It early in the night, and as the two men got into the coach, lighters lit up emitting a soft, warm yellow glow. Harry and Draco tucked themselves in under the thick fur capes, and the sleigh started to move away from Hogsmeade and towards Hogwarts. The castle was practically glowing with all the Christmas cheer inside it, and Harry grinned happily. Draco noticed the grin, and couldn't keep himself from grinning like a loon.  

It didn't take long before they reached the front doors of the castle, and just as they got out of the sleigh the doors opened and out came Albus Dumbledore, dressed in crazy Christmas robes and a red hat on his head, and wished them both welcome.

"Thank you, Albus." Replied Harry as the old Headmaster led them into the castle.

The old mage laughed. "You two are the last to arrive, the others are waiting in the Great Hall, and that's where the party will be taking place."  
  


"What about the students?" Draco asked as he handed his outer clothes, scarf and mittens to a House-Elf.

"Oh, most are sent home, and those that aren't have a small part for themselves in the Room of Requirement and are being watched over by the ghosts."

"Harry! Draco!" Hermione yelled happily as they walked into the Great Hall. She waddled over to them as fast as her feet could carry her. She was eight months along in her pregnancy, and it took time to even put one foot in front of the other, let alone run across the entire hall. "So wonderful to see you! How are you two?"

Harry smiled and hugged her back. "We're fine, and we saw each other last week Herm. I can see that this is a complete success." He mentioned to the swelling stomach.

Hermione rubbed it lovingly. "Mhmm, doctor says it's going to be a girl, but Victor still hopes for a boy." She grinned as said husband wrapped his arms around her, or as far as he could reach these days. 

"Hello Victor." Draco greeted the Bulgarian man. "Everything going smoothly?"

"As good as could be expected. There are the mood-swings to watch out for, but I wouldn't change this for anything in the world." The other man replied and Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears. "Excuse us," Victor smiled before leading his wife away to calm her down. Harry and Draco grinned and started to mingle with the people in the Great Hall.

-------------------------

Come next morning most people woke up with a terrible headache and rushed to Madame Pomfrey to get cures. When she ran out of the required potion, they braved the dungeons and the Potion Master – who was having a bit of a killer-headache himself and snapped at everything that moved and some things that didn't.

Draco was lucky enough to wake up next to Harry, and extremely lucky in the fact that Harry had had to foresight to acquire two Pepper-Up Potions from Madame Pomfrey the night before. 

He gladly downed one even if it tasted dreadful, laid back down and pulled Harry even closer. He could see the snow falling out the window, big, white snowflakes falling slowly past their window. Everything was white: the grounds, the Forbidden Forest, Hagrid's Hut, the castle itself, everything. A thick layer of ice had formed on the lake, and he could see some students there ice-skating, others were building snowmen or forts around the grounds, and Hagrid was happily walking along with Fang by his side. 

Then he turned his attention to the presents at the end of their bed. The pile was big, and he was sure that the only thing keeping it from falling to the floor was House-Elf magic. 

Shaking his head in amusement, Draco turned back to Harry only to find the smaller man staring at him with a smile on his face. 

"Merry Christmas," Harry grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you as well." Draco replied, leaned down and kissed his husband. 

Before the kiss could get out of hand a wild knocking came on the door to their rooms. "Harry! Draco! Come on!" Victor's voice came from the other side. "Herm wants to learn how to ice-skate, and I'll need help watching her! We'll meet you by the lake in twenty minutes!"

Draco groaned. "He really has a thing for interrupting us, huh?"

Harry's grin just widened, and the green eyes twinkled madly. "It's not so bad, besides I've always wanted to learn how to ice-skate myself." With that he jumped out of the bed and hurried into the shower.

Draco just stared for a minute before sighing. _'Yep, definitely worse than a Slytherin.'_ He thought before getting out of bed as well. Even if his Harry acted like a Snake sometimes, Draco _was_ _born_ as a Snake, and now it was time for a little revenge. Seconds later shrieking and laughter could be heard from their bathroom, quickly followed by moans and whimpers. 

Dobby, who popped in to wish Master Harry Potter-Malfoy sir a Merry Christmas, left in a hurry with his cheeks aflame wowing to never, _ever_ enter a room without knocking first. 

-------------------------

Well, that's it. A small, little Christmas piece. Tell me what you think, alright?

I've started a livejournal (link at my author page), and I'll try to update it regularly with info on how far I've gotten with my stories. Check it out and don't hesitate to ask if you wonder about something.

Thanks to:

Xirleb70, athenakitty, remorse's angel, atalante, Lyla Snape, Layce74, Dracosweetie, Maira, Draconka, beenieweenie, Serpent of Light, KC, SSSRoaB, insanechildfanfic, godric1, Goddess Moondragon and bakachan17.


End file.
